That Girl
by Nope sorry
Summary: So here I am. 17 years old, going on 18. It's my senior year, and I'm still the freak. But I will change, I won't be "that freak girl" anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 1: Mark

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And I am the freak of the school.

As most of you know, I am Isabella, better known as Bella the freak. It all started in middle school, with Mark. Mark…….what can I say about that jerk. Well Mark and I were best friends in our elementary school. We were yin and yang, day and night, light and dark, but we were still the bestest friends. Everyday afterschool, since my parents didn't pick me up until very late, he stayed with me until my parents came. We always hung out, had fun, teased each other, emailed each other until our parents yelled at us to shut down the computer. He was my childhood best friend. That all changed once we hit middle school. He wouldn't eat with me and our friends at lunch time, he would suddenly stop talking to me in public, and would only email me, no physical contact at all. He started hanging out with all the "cool boys" and the slutty dressing girls. He changed his look, his attitude was different, he talked different, and he acted mean and cruel to other kids. This happened throughout middle school. Then, me being me, I did the most stupidest thing only I would do. I went up and confronted him infront of his friends……I remember the whole incident.

Flashback:

I was walking confidently up to Mark, already knowing what I was going to say.

I went straight up to Mark and said firmly, "Why did you change? Why did you change into this person who is cruel and mean to others? Why did you stop talking to me? I thought we were friends."

Mark looked at me with anger for talking to him like this.

Mark yelled " Don't talk to me like infront of my friends. Don't even talk to me at all. We were never friends. I felt bad for you, that's why. Why did I change? I changed for the good, I couldn't stay friends with someone like you!"

Now I got angry. Really angry. I yelled "YOU felt bad for ME. I should feel bad for YOU. You are the one who turned into the jerk who has no real friends. Your friends talk about you behind your back. Did you know that? I did. You couldn't stay friends with someone like me? Well last time I recalled, you had a crush on me!"

His eyes burned with anger. In the fifth grade, he told me he had a crush on me.

He said, surprisingly in a calm tone, "Whatever. I'm over you. You are just a stupid little girl, I should have never been friends with you. Because you know why? Because you're a freak. A stupid freak. That is all you'll ever be."

The freak part caught me off guard. I didn't think he would call me a freak. Maybe I was, maybe I was just a nobody ……just a doll …….. I didn't have a comeback at all, so he knew he had won. Then I started to cry, slightly. But enough that he laughed at me, then all his friends, then most of the school. I didn't even notice all the kids now circling us. They laughed. At me. I ran to the girl's bathroom. I didn't come out until the end of school. Yes, I did have a crush on him. Yes, I loved him even though we were young. Yes, I did cry over a boy. But this was the last time I would cry over a boy.

Flashback Over

So here I am. 17 years old, going on 18. It's my senior year, and I am still the freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Her Wall

_ What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight. _ I woke up to my cell phone ringing. Who in the right mind would be calling me at 5:30 in the morning? I looked at the caller ID. _Victoria_. Of course. Yes even though I was the freak, I did have some friends. Victoria, James, Laurent, and Tanya were my friends who were brave enough to talk to me in public. Everybody was coupled off;, Victoria and James, Laurent and Tanya. I was the odd one out.

I answered the phone and grumbled, "What Victoria."

She said in a cheerful voice "Good morning Bella!! Wakey wakey!!"

I said, " You know I'm not a morning person."

She said, "Yes, but I am just saying I am coming over to get you ready for the first day of school!! I'll be there in a few!" And she hung up.

I groaned. Victoria was going to come over with all her tools to "beautify me". I don't really see myself as pretty, just average. Plain Jane. That's all I will ever be.

Just like Victoria said, she was here in no time. Charlie never minded if Victoria was here, he thought she was a nice girl.

Victoria squealed, "Get your butt in the restroom and I will make you look gorgeous, even though you already are."

I mumbled, " Yeah right…."

Victoria made me look at her right in the eye and she said in a serious voice, " Yes you are very beautiful. Don't let anybody doubt you of that. Guys are just stupid. Hopefully, you will find the right guy. Like I found James." She sighed and had a dreamy look in her eyes. Everybody knew Victoria loved James to no end, and James adored, loved, and worshipped Victoria. I wish I had what they had.

An eternity later, Victoria was almost finished.

Victoria yelled, "YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THESE SHOES!! AND YOU WILL LIKE THEM!!" She was holding up black high-heeled boots. I don't work with high heels, thanks to my clumsiness.

I yelled back, " NO WAY IN HELL! I WILL TRIP AND FALL!! CAN'T I WEAR MY CONVERSE!!!! PLEASE O' PRETYY PLEASE!!!!!"

Victoria eventually gave up and said fine. I looked in the mirror and I saw…….I saw somebody but it certainly wasn't me. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair was straight with curls at the end and she had a light make-up touch. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with her neon green converse, and had a royal blue v-neck shirt. The sleeves came down to my elbows. She had on neon pink hoop earrings, and a rainbow checkered wristband. I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. I was glad Victoria picked out this outfit because I looked pretty, but still had my "look".

I hugged Victoria and repeated, " Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

She replied, "No problem, now lets get going. James is coming up to pick us up."

We waited outside for James to come, and when he did, Victoria immediately went to the passenger seat and kissed him. I went in the back and said hi.

James started to head to Forks High School, and said, " Hey Bella. How's it going?"

"Same old, same old."

James chuckled, "Don't worry, this year will be a good year. Guess what? I heard a new family is moving here. and his wife who are supposedly young and adopted 5 kids. I am not sure of their names though, their kids are attending our school."

Victoria said, " Ooooo, I'm so excited to meet them!! Hey Bella, maybe one of them is a single guy….."

"Shut up"

"I'm just saying……."

We arrived to school on time and I went straight to my locker. Unfortunately, today wasn't my day. Mark and his group of sluts came up to me and said, "Hey _Isabella_, still a freak? No wonder you have no boyfriend."

"Shut up Mark, at least I don't sleep with half of the school's population."

"You're just a jealous bitch, because I can get more dates than you ever can." And they laughed and walked away.

I got all my stuff and started to head to class when I heard the oh so familiar voice belonging to only…….

"Hey Bella! You look great!! Can I walk you to your class?"

Oh Mike…….. Will he ever get the hint? He follows me around like a love - sick puppy.

"Uh sure Mike….." His smile couldn't get any bigger.

We walked in an awkward silence when he finally said those dreadful words I hoped not to hear, "So are you busy this weekend?"

I had to think of an excuse fast, so I came up with, "Sorry Mike, but I am busy"

"Oh, busy with what?" Why couldn't he just back off?

" Oh um….some family friends are coming over."

"Oh that's ok, maybe the next weekend" And he left to his class.

I entered the classroom and noticed I was late. Damn that Mike. I immediately apologized and tried to rush to my seat. Hint the word **tried**. I tripped, but I caught myself quickly. I heard people saying "freak", but I ignored their comments. I took my seat. This is why I don't socialize much, only with my close friends and family. Ever since the…….Mark incident…….. I built a wall between myself and most people. I don't like much people at my school, except my friends of course, and I do have a witty sarcastic side. That's why they call me a bitch. Yeah I guess I am. All of a sudden, the door opened and there I saw a god walking in. He was about 6"2, fairly built, not too muscled and not too lanky, just right. He wore jeans and a nice black t-shirt on but even though he was dressed simply, he was still an Adonis compared to anybody in the room. He had messy bronze hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. His face…..oh my god kill me now. He was so beautiful. He had a firm jaw line, a perfect set of kissable lips, a straight nose, and……his eyes….. His eyes were a beautiful piercing emerald green. His eyes met mine and he slightly blushed. He looked so cute yet sexy when he blushes. _Woah Bella, sexy? cute? Hold up, he's new here, can't let him go to your head._ I sighed.

The teacher said, " Everybody, we have a new student, Edward Cullen" oh so he is part of the Cullen pack "please make him feel welcome. Edward you can sit by Bella. She's over there in the back." All the guys snickered between themselves, and all the girls glared at me. Huh, probably because _Edward_ gets to sit by me. I bet he's cruel and mean to others. Or maybe he will cheat off of my papers because he sleeps with the teachers to get good grades. Or maybe he is a player like Mark, and will sleep with the teachers and all the girls at school, excluding me of course. He can't possible be beautiful, kind, respectful and smart altogether. Great this is my lucky day, and it hasn't even started. First there is Mark and the sluts, then Mike, and to top it there is the new-

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, you are Bella, am I correct?" –there is the new student named Edward Cullen who is a walking god who is now dazzling me. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" and I shook his hand. All of a sudden a surge of electricity went though me when my hand touched his, and I pulled back my hand. _Bella, stop now. Dazzling you? Surge of electritcity? Get a hold of yourself!! Remember, he probably thinks of you as a freak._ All of sudden I remembered that I was the freak, he will learn the eventually, and he will regret this whole greeting with me. I sighed. I had trust issues. It takes me a while to trust people, but with Edward, I feel totally comfortable. That is dangerous for me.

Suddenly a velvety voice pulled me back to reality "Are you alright? You just zoned out on me right now, is everything ok?"

Oh great, now he definitely he thinks of me as a freak. "Yeah sure" I mumbled.

I turned my attention to the board. I couldn't concentrate with his stare drilling holes onto the side of my head.

"Would you please stop staring? I'm trying to concentrate!" I snapped. Ok I figured it out, he might annoy and harass me all year long.

"Sorry…." He looked down at his notebook, then to the board. Now I felt guilty, nobody as beautiful as him should look so pained. _Why does he look pained and rejected anyways?_ So I did the only thing I could think of to do. I passed him a note.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that._

He look puzzled for a moment, and then wrote back.

**You're sorry? I should be sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. **

His handwriting looked like elegant calligraphy while my handwriting was messy and hard to read. I wrote back.

_It's ok. So how do you like the school so far?_ Ugh stupid Bella, he's hasn't even been here for a whole period yet.

**It's ok. There is this one girl though, her name is Jessica……**

I frowned. Jessica was one of Mark's sluts.

_Oh her….she's pretty. Why, do you like her?_

**Are you kidding me? She's more of like an obsessed stalker. She already knew all of my siblings' names, including my name. She already knew where we came from and everything.**

I giggled at that comment. She was known as the gossip girl of the school.

_Yeah, she knows everything of everyone._

The bell rung and I frowned. Edward grabbed the paper and put it into his notebook.

He smiled and said, "Well, see you later Bella. Maybe I'll find you at lunch?"

Uh oh. Lunch. "Um…..we'll see." Could I get any stupider?

"Sure, sounds fine" And he left like that. I just stood there frozen. He is dangerous for me. What ever happened to the wall I built to block me from most of the students here?

Right then and there, I promised myself that I will not be the freak of the school anymore. I will change that. People would know me as Bella, not "that freak girl". All because of Edward……


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 3: Bella Bells

EPOV:

Great. It's my first day of school and everybody is already giving my family and I stares.

One girl came up to us and said, "Hi my name is Jessica! You must all be Dr. Cullen's kids!! Um, let me guess, your Emmett, your Jasper, you are Alice of course you're Rosalie" she surprisingly got all of their names right "and you must be Edward."

She gave me a lust - filled look, looking me up and down. I immediately felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Uh yeah that's me…" I said shifting my backpack on my shoulders and started looking anywhere but her. I mean she was okay – looking, not ugly but not pretty at the same time. She was not my type at all. This Jessica girl was dressed like a slut with one of the shortest skirts I have ever seen and a too low – cut shirt. Does this girl have any dignity? By now my family already left to their classes.

"So Edward, are you doing anything this weekend? If your not, you can always come over to my house." She said, trying to be sexy by batting her eyelashes and pushing out her chest. She looked like she had something in her eye.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Uh no, like its called flirting, haven't you ever heard of it?"

"Why yes I have, thank you very much, now I have to get to class." And I basically ran to my next class. Great, I was late. First days of school suck.

I went up to the teacher and said that I was new here. I looked around the classroom and got lost in big brown beautiful eyes. I saw the most beautiful attractive girl – no – woman I have ever seen in my whole lifetime. She had a heart-shaped face, and her skin was a milky cream color, a contrast to all the fake tans here. She had full red pouty lips I could see myself kissing. _Edward, get a hold of yourself._ I blushed just thinking about kissing her. I haven't been with many girls. Ok, I'll admit it; I haven't been with any girls. Yes, I have had a few crushes here and there, but nothing serious.

"Everybody, we have a new student, Edward Cullen. Please make him feel welcome. Edward, you can sit by Bella. She's over there in the back." I almost died there. Bella…….that's they mysterious beautiful girl's name. I walked over to my new seat and sat down and just stared in amazement at how Bella could look so tempting, yet innocent. _Edward, shut up! You haven't even met the girl!_

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, and you must be Bella, am I correct?" Of course she is Bella, who else would she be? God I'm so stupid.

" Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella"

Her voice sounded silky and smooth, pronouncing each word clearly. When she looked at me in the eye, I got lost in her chocolate orbs. For a while she didn't talk and seemed dazed, like she was zoning out or something.

I finally said, " Are you alright? You just zoned out on me right now, is everything ok?"

She mumbled quietly, "Yeah sure…." I barely heard her.

I still stared at her, probably with a stupid look on my face. Her face was flawless and perfect. Her long brown luscious hair was straight with curls at the end. Her –

"Would you please stop staring? I'm trying to concentrate!" she snapped at me. Oh great, now she thinks I'm a jerk.

"Sorry……" _That's all you can say Edward? Sorry? You should have said more! How can you be so stupid and idiotic and – _

I got a note. Oh it's from Bella. _Yes It's from Bella. Who else would it be from?_

I read the note.

_I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that._

Now I'm confused. Why is she sorry? I wrote back.

**You're sorry? I should be sorry for making you uncomfortable.**

_It's ok. So how do you like school so far?_ I wanted to say school got better once I met you, but then she would think I'm crazy or something, so instead I wrote.

**It's ok. There is one girl though…….her name is Jessica…..**

Yeah crazy Jessica… Bella's face fell a little and I didn't understand why. She wrote something quickly and gave back the note.

_Oh her……..she's pretty. Why, do you like her?_ I almost laughed out loud, but decided not to because Jessica might be one of her friends.

**Are you kidding me? She's more of like an obsessed stalker. She already knew all of my siblings' names, including mine. She already knew where we came from and everything.**

She laughed once she read the note. Her laugh sounded like bells. Hm…..Bella Bells……

_Yeah, she knows everything of everyone._

The bell rung, ruining my fun. I grabbed the paper and put it into my notebook before she would throw it away.

I smiled and said, "Well see you later Bella. Maybe I'll find you at lunch?" I hoped she would say yes or maybe because I really wanted to get to know this beautiful creature more. She seemed intelligent and witty.

"Um…….we'll see" That was good enough for me. I really hope that we could become friends, and if she is ok with it, maybe even more.

"Sure, sounds fine" And then I left to my next class. Wait 'til Alice hears about this…..

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic. Please tell me if you like EPOV or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 4:First Aid Kit

BPOV:

How I would love to feel his lips on mine, his body close to mine, his eyes dazzling their beautiful green color, his hands in my hair…

The bell rung, waking me up from my daydream about Edward. I got up from my seat, and walked to the lunchroom. I got in line, got my usual mystery school lunch, and sat down next to Victoria, James, Laurent, and Tanya.

" Hey guys, so how was your classes so far?" I asked.

"Ugh, I hate my Math teacher! She's too hard on us!!"

" Victoria and I have gym together."

"Laurent and I have English together."

I heard all of the schedules, and they all had classes with each other, while I had only one class with Victoria and Tanya, but that class is at the end of the day. Lucky bastards. I sighed, thinking about my English class. I just had English, and it is my favorite class. I love English because one day I wish to be a writer. Writing and daydreaming was my getaway from the real world. I guess today was a pretty good day. I met Edward, English was fun, and now I'm having lunch with my friends. It's pretty good so far. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was…

"Hey freak, so I heard from Jessica you're already whoring around the school, starting with the new Cullen kid" Mark smirked. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Mark, get out of here. NOW" Laurent said. I really hoped Mark would walk away.

"Make me." He challenged. Ok I guess he's not backing down.

"No I'm not whoring around, I just talked with him in class, that's it. And if I'm the freak, why are you talking to me?" I challenged him.

"Are you really that stupid? It's amusing to fool around and make fun of you" Mark said smugly.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better."

" I bet Edward can make you feel _much_ better, whore"

"Hey don't call Bella a whore!" James yelled, standing up. By now the whole school was silent and listening. Oh great, this is exactly like my middle school breakdown. Not again. No. I won't let it happen.

"Mark would you just please stop harassing me!!"

"Aw, is little Bella going to cry now?" Oh that's it. That's when I let go, and just let loose. I punched him. Yes, Bella Swan the freak of the school, punched the all-star jock and manwhore in front of the whole school. Then, Mark did the unexpected. He slapped me back. Hard. I was so shocked I fell to the floor. I didn't feel like getting up, the pain was unbearable, so I just closed my eyes. Then I was floating. Oh wait no, somebody picked me up. I opened my eyes slightly to see the green-eyed god.

I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

He was silent and didn't respond. I kept on asking and pushing him to tell me where, but he wouldn't budge. I finally gave up and huffed. He took my outside of the school and he led me to his car. Hm… a silver Volvo, he has good taste. He opened the passenger door and put me in. I was about to protest, but he just shut the door. He got into the driver's seat, but didn't start the car.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Now I was confused. "Tell you what?"

"Whenever you walked down the hall, I heard people calling you a freak. I asked somebody what that was about, and they told me you have been tormented for years by this Mark guy."

"I barely met you! Why would I tell you that piece of information?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me? He physically hurt you. And now you're bleeding a lot. That's why I brought you here. I have a first aid kit in here." He took out a first aid kit from the glove compartment and started cleaning up my cheek.

" Why do you have a first aid kit in your car?"

"Oh my dad's a doctor, and he always wants me prepared if an accident occurred."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. While he cleaned away all the blood, we just sat there in a silence. A comfortable silence.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, anytime. Though I do have a question in my mind. How did the whole……..freak thing happen? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I decided to tell him, "I rather not talk about it, another time maybe."

He smiled, "There is going to be another time?"

I blushed, suddenly remembering my daydream earlier, but replied, "Yes, if that's ok."

"Of course it is. Lunch isn't quite over yet. Want to come meet my family?"

"Oh um sure" I said stupidly. He opened up my door for me and I said, "Why thank you, kind sir" in a bad British tone.

"Anytime, my lady" he said in a perfect British tone, and I blushed at the "my lady" part.

We walked rather closely side by side, down the hall, and heading into the lunchroom. Edward led me to the table with 2 couples. There was a big burly guy with curly brown hair, and had hazel eyes. When I mean big, not as in overweight, as in muscular and toned. The girl sitting next to him had long blonde flowing hair, a model's body, and had piercing blue eyes. She was the image of perfection. My self – esteem suddenly dropped down all the way to the floor. Next to her, was another girl. She reminded me of an elf, no a pixie. She was very tiny and petite, but still had the curves. She had short black spiky hair also had hazel eyes. The guy next to her had honey blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and was pretty well - built. I stared in amazement at their god – like beauty.

Edward introduced them all the me, "This is Emmett", pointing at the muscular one "Rosalie", pointing to the model "Alice", pointing to the petite one "and this is Jasper", which was obviously the blonde guy.

"Everybody this is the wonderful Bella Swan!" Edward said, making me blush.

"Hey you threw a good punch back there! I'm already proud of you!" Emmett said, giving me a dimple smile. I smiled back shyly.

"Emmett! You don't encourage people to punch others! I'm sorry about him, hi I'm Rosalie as you already know." Rosalie said with a perfect smile.

"Oh my gosh your Bella! You're the girl who Edward told me about in 2nd period!" Alice exclaimed, while Edward looked embarrassed, "My name is Alice! I love your outfit! We have to go shopping!"

"Alice sweetie, calm down. Don't drag her to your shopping adventures. Hey Bella. Alice over here is a shopaholic. But I still love her." Jasper said, kissing Alice on the cheek. They looked very affectionate towards each other. I looked away because I felt I was intruding on a private moment.

" Hi everybody. I hope you've had a first good day. Yes, Forks High School is _wonderful._" I said the last part in a sarcastic tone. They all laughed, I guess they liked sarcastic humor. Most people hear didn't appreciate it.

"Edward, I already approve of this girl! You have my permission to hang out with her." Emmett said, bring on a whole chorus of laughter.

The bell rung, and we all got up to go to our classes. Luckily, Edward and I had the next period together. I was doing a little happy dance in my head.

**A/N: Hey everybody. I hoped you liked this chapter. I don't know if it's that good because I think it was sorta rushed. Tell me what you think! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does…**

Chapter 5: Weird Feelings

BPOV:

2 months have passed ever since I met the Cullens. Rosalie and Alice have dragged me to many torturous shopping trips. Emmett and Jasper were like my older brothers. Emmett was the like the goofy brother who I can have fun with. Jasper was the one who I can tell my problems to, without beings judged or anything. Edward I have grown much closer. He was my best guy friend. Edward and I always hang out and talk about everything. We're always having fun, no matter what we're doing. After a while, I have grown a liking to him. Yes, I finally had a crush on someone since the Mark incident. But I still haven't forgotten Victoria, James, Laurent, and Tanya. We all sit together at a big table, all ten of us. My friends and my Cullen friends all got along quite well.

One day, Edward wasn't with us at lunch. I had a weird feeling because he would have said something in the morning that he might skip lunch. I checked in the halls, and saw Lauren approaching Edward.

EPOV:

I forgot the CD I was going to give Bella, and I wanted it to be a surprise. I really like Bella. As in I have a crush on her, but I didn't have the balls to tell her so. I quickly opened my locker, found the CD (it was a Nirvana CD, I found out that she liked the band, but didn't have many of their songs), closed my locker, and found Lauren walking up to me.

"Hey Edward, looking sexy today" She said while she looked at my body, not my face.

"Hello Lauren" I said unemotionally. I did not like her at all. She was another slut that hung out with Mark. I sighed, Bella still hasn't told me about Mark yet, but I didn't want to push her to tell me if she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Don't be all glum, follow me and I can show you a good time…" She trailed off suggestively. I mentally shuddered.

"No Lauren – " But that was all I could say before she kissed me. I was shocked and couldn't move.

BPOV:

Edward. Kissing. Lauren. I couldn't stand watching them, so I ran. I knew it. Mark cursed me and now I can't trust or like anyone. Edward didn't even try to push her off. Right when their lips locked, I ran away to anywhere. I just had to get out of that hall. Why would he do that? Why would he kiss a slut? I thought he wasn't that kind of guy. Guess I was wrong, as usual. Whatever. I should get over this; I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I noticed I was still running, and accidentally ran right into Mike. Oh great, it's just my day.

"Oh hey Bella, are you ok?" No I'm not idiot.

"Yeah yeah…."

"So are you busy this weekend?" I swear he has asked this question a hundred too many times.

I sighed, "Look Mike, you're a really sweet guy, but I am not dating or anything right now."

"Oh ok," his face fell slightly, but then smiled brightly, "Do you think Katie likes me?" Damn, this boy bounces back fast.

"Maybe she does, I'm not sure, good luck"

"Thanks Bella," He kissed my cheek in a friendly way that didn't bother me. And he left; I bet hoping to find Katie. Why couldn't I be like that? Bounce back quickly and not have people stomp all over me?

When I went to my next class, Edward was already there, looking pretty pissed. I sat down next to him and said "Hey Edward, why do you look so angry?" _Wow, that was a stupid question. He should be happy that he kissed the school slut._

"Nothing's wrong."

"Aw, come on, I know something is wrong, please tell me" and I pouted, knowing he couldn't resist my pout.

As I predicted, he gave in, "Well its just… I saw you and Mike."

"Yeah it's called talking, that's what we were doing. Does me talking to him bother you?" Yes I know I was being a smartass, but I didn't care at the point.

"Yes, it does. I have weird feeling about him."

"Yeah well he asked me out," his fists tightened "but I said no thanks, he's not my type." He seemed relieved at that fact and smiled.

He had the nerve to say, "Oh ok good." What about him and Lauren?

" And what's your type? Blonde, stupid, and slutty?" There goes me and my big mouth again. I didn't mean for it come out like that.

"No, actually the opposite." Now I was pissed.

"So why did you kiss Lauren?" His face grew sad.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Hell yeah I did," I don't care if I was rude or not, I am angry and I want answers. He could have at least told me he had a thing for Lauren!

"Well its not what it looks like. I was at my locker to get a CD for you, and then Lauren cam up and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment, I didn't know how long, but I pushed her off and I told her I was not interested in her. Please believe me when I say I don't like her at all" he said sincerely.

Oh…Damn, I'm an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. Mark just always makes me feel insecure, so I wouldn't be surprised if people left me."

"Bella, I wouldn't leave you, but not to pry or anything, but can you tell me about the Mark incident?" My mind was going back and forth. Edward is my best friend, so should I tell him? But he might realize that I am a freak and leave, and I don't know if I want to risk it. My mind was chaos right now. I finally made my decision.

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Should Bella tell Edward about Mark or not? Reviews are welcomed! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo!!!Ok so I need your help. Since this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure what you guys want in a story, so please give me ideas of what should happen next, and I'll try to use your ideas in the story. Right now I don't know where I'm going with the story. Thanks!! I'll try to update soon! I'm busy with school right now but I'm still thinking of ideas!! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here it goes, hope you like it! I don't know if it is that good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

BPOV:

" – so there, now I told you. I really hope we can stay friends."

There. I did it. I told Edward everything. Everything as in _every single detail. _Now he knows the real monster Mark is. We were at Starbucks and it was about 5:00. We decided to go to Starbucks after school and when we got our drinks and snacks, I told him my story. I wonder what he's thinking right now. He looks so cute right now with his brow furrowed, looking at his mocha like he is trying to move it with his mind.

He finally broke the silence and said, "What do you mean that you hope we can stay friends?"

"Well I thought that you wouldn't want to be friends with a freak and – "

"Hold on Bella, stop right there. You are NOT a freak in anyway."

"Didn't you just listen to the story that I just told you?" Did he even pay attention?

"Of course I did, but that doesn't mean you're a freak. You are my best friend, you are my Bella, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met, but you are certainly not a freak." Did he just call me _his Bella?_ I like the sound of that. But he probably thinks of me as his friend, nothing else. I sighed, knowing I will never be anything more to him.

"Why do you look so glum?"

I lied and said, "Oh um nothing, just thinking"

"You do know that you are no good at lying."

"I'll tell you later, ok?" I really hope he forgets this, so I don't have to tell him.

"Ok, but let me tell you I have good memory so I'll ask you later." There goes my plan.

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Bells."

I turned my head and saw, "JAKE!!!" I stood up and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Whoa Bells, didn't know you missed me this much. I am honored" Jake said in a teasing voice.

"Oh whatever, so how are you doing? Is Leah doing alright?" Leah was his girlfriend.

"We're doing good." Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll come over later, it looks like your boyfriend is getting jealous." I blushed and giggled at the comment.

"Ok Jake, see you later." I hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Bells" Jake said and left the coffee shop.

I sat back down and saw a very angry-looking Edward.

"Edward, you're alright?"

"Yeah, just fine."

**EPOV:** (very short)

"Yeah just fine." I lied. No I was not alright. I just saw Bella hug another man in front of me and jealousy took over my mind. And then he had to whisper in her ear, and she blushed and giggled. I could only imagine what he was saying to her. Then they said their goodbyes and she kissed his cheek. **I** wanted to be the one who whispered god knows what in her ear. **I **wanted to be the one who made who blush and giggle. **I **wanted to be the one who she kissed on the cheek, on the lips, anything! I would do anything to just feel her lips on mine, her lips all over my body…._Edward, your mother taught you to be a gentleman! _I just like her so much, I don't want to lose her. Alice has been saying, "she's the one" over and over, but how can she if she already has a boyfriend?

**BPOV:**

We both stayed silent until he finally said, "So he's your boyfriend or something?"

I tried to hold back a laugh, but I failed. Is that what he thought? "No silly, he's not. He's one of my friends; we have been friends since we were little. My dad and his dad are friends, so Jake and I started hanging out and now we're friends. Anyways, he already has a girlfriend. I think once they're done with high school, he is going to propose. I'm so happy for them." Was he…..jealous?

"Oh ok…" He looked relieved, again for the second time. (**A/N: he was also jealous of Mike in chapter 5)**

Then I just had to ask, "Are you…..jealous?" He blushed a deep scarlet that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

"Yes sort of……" He looked down ashamed.

"Edward look at me." He didn't listen. "Edward please….." _I hoped in the future to be saying those words, but I'd be moaning while he – _

He looked up with his emerald orbs boring into my plain brown ones.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I acted rude."

"Edward it's ok, I would have reacted the same way if another girl came over here." Oh crap, did I really say that aloud?

He smirked, "Oh really?"

Now it was my turn to blush. "I um…. I have to go home and make dinner for Charlie."

"Oh ok, I'll drive you home."

We got into his car, and he drove me home. Before I left his car, he said, "Hey Bella…"

I turned around swiftly, "Yes?" I didn't notice he was so close to me now.

He kissed my cheek and whispered against my cheek, "See you later."

I tuned around and opened the door. Once I got out, I touched the part of my cheek that his lips kissed. It was a burning sensation, his cool lips against my warm body. I walked up to the door, turned around and saw him waiting for me to get in the house. _How sweet._

I waved a small wave, went into the house, and closed the door. I leaned against the door, registering what just happened. I will certainly have good dreams tonight.

**A/N: Ok so tell me if you think it is too rushed. Remember 2 months have passed in the story since Bella met the Cullens. Do you think Edward and Bella should get together soon or let them wait? Do you want more sexual tension? Oh and tell me if you like the sexual thoughts or not, I personally like it because they're in high school. Review please!! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to say thank you for those who review!! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV: **

Ever since I told Edward about what happened, he's been more protective of me from Mark. I always have to hold him back when he wants to punch Mark. Even though Mark has put me through many torturous years, I believe that violence is never the answer, even though violence is the most fun sometimes. We've gotten so close to each other, you wouldn't believe it. But I was selfish, and I wanted more than a friendship. Last night, Edward told me him and his family were going camping for 2 days. The whole day has passed by smoothly, everything going well. I just wished Edward were here by my side, and never leave.

Everything was going well until lunch. I was walking to the lunchroom when all of a sudden I was pulled into a janitor's closet. I was going to scream, but somebody covered my mouth. I looked up and saw my enemy staring at me. Even though I hated him, every time I look into his eyes and we talk, I always feel like I'm a kid again and all the fun happy memories rush back into me. Not necessarily a crush, but an attraction to him to get closer. **A/N: (don't worry this is an ExB story, but somebody in my life resembles the Mark character, so this is what happens to me whenever I see my own personal "Mark", just informing you) **Those dark brown eyes and dark hair swept over his eyes always gets to me, and I hate it.

"Hey Bella. I didn't see your fuck-buddy today."

"First, he's not my fuck-buddy, his name is Edward. And second of all, why did you drag me in here?"

"Oh Bella, all the sluts aren't enough. I've done them all, and I need a change. I haven't done you yet, so I would like to try."

"Mark no – "

And then he kissed me. He had warm lips, unlike Edward's smooth cool lips. He kissed me hard and rough, unlike Edward's gentleness and caring caresses. I tried to push him off, but he was stronger. I finally gave up and I just stood emotionless. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, put his hand on my ass, and started grinding his hips into mine. I did not want this; I didn't want my first kiss to be like this. But I couldn't deny that a little part of me enjoyed it, enjoyed the fact that somebody was getting physical with me.

He finally pulled back and smirked, "You're not that bad. Can't wait till I get you into bed." And he winked.

"No you're not going to sleep with me! If you do, it would be called rape."

"Oh Bella, I wouldn't rape you, you would enjoy it too. I can make you feel more pleasure than Edward ever can." Now that's a lie, I get excited just by Edward's body close to mine.

"I doubt that."

"Bella, I will get you. And stay away from Edward, or else I'll hurt him."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your doll or toy! And Edward can take you anytime."

"Yes, your mine. I told you I wanted a change, and you are it. True, I do believe Edward is man enough to take me, but instead of hurting him, I'll tell him that you slept with me, and that will hurt him more than anything."

Why would that hurt Edward? Unless Edward likes me….. "Edward will never believe you!"

"Oh really? And why would he listen to the freak?" And then he left the closet. I have to talk to Edward before Mark does, or else Edward may actually believe Mark. Mark was a good liar, and he can persuade anyone he's telling the truth.

**(2 days have passed, and the Cullens are back)**

Oh great, I couldn't find Edward. I talked to Alice and she said he was coming at lunch because he has a doctor's appointment. It's lunch right now, and I he still wasn't here. I walked to the front of the school, waiting for him. I saw his infamous Volvo pulling up to the school, and my green – eyed god got out of the car. He looked at me with eyes that held many emotions that I couldn't make out.

"Hey Bella…"

"Hey Edward! Thank god you're here! I have something to tell you, wait first did you talk to Mark?"

"Um yes I did….he called me before I left for school, he said something about him…and you….sleeping together….."

"We are not! Please believe me when I say he's lying! He's always been a good liar."

"Of course I would believe you, but he told me to ask you…..if the kiss was good…."

" Oh about that….."

" So you did kiss him?" Great, now he thinks I'm a whore.

"No, well yes, but I mean not like that, well I - " And I was cut off by his velvet voice.

"Bella, start from the beginning." I told him from when I was pulled into the closet, ending with me worrying about what Mark would do.

"I will kill him for this – "

"No Edward don't! He's not worth it!"

"Not worth it! He touched you, kissed you forcefully! He could have raped you! I have every right to kick his ass right now!"

"Edward, please don't. You can get into trouble and I don't want that."

"Bella! Do you hear yourself? He could have hurt you! I knew I shouldn't have left to go camping!" Oh no, now he was blaming himself! No, can't let that happen! "I should have stayed here, then all of this wouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault, I'm sorry Bella. If I could go back in time I would have stayed here – " Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. I stood up on my toes, closed my eyes, and put my lips on his. There was certainly electricity passing through our lips, like fireworks. This is how I imagined my first kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly, like we were made for each other. He was obviously shocked at first, but then started to move his lips against mine. He put his strong arms around my waist while I locked my hands around his neck. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I granted it. Our tongues danced together, our breaths mixed with each other's. Edward tasted like mint and cinnamon mixed together, a sweet but tingling combination. We were now on full making out; my hands now in his hair, his hands weaving through my long brown hair. We eventually broke apart, and we heard whistling. We looked to our audience; the Cullens, Victoria, James, Tanya, and Laurent.

Alice chirped up and said, "See Edward? Wasn't I right?" Now I was confused. What was she right about? Edward gave her a look that said ' not now'. Alice understood and shut her mouth.

Victoria said, "Finally! It took you long enough to kiss! I had to say, it looked like it was getting hot just by watching!" I blushed at that comment.

Emmett said, "Woohoo Eddie! Finally, you've been such a prude all these years!" And Edward blushed at that comment. After all of their comments, they left and we were left alone in the parking lot.

Edward put his forehead against mine and said, "You know, that was my first kiss."

I said sadly, "I really hoped that you would be my first kiss, I'm sorry Mark took that. But if it makes you feel better, you are a much better kisser than Mark."  
"Don't say sorry, wasn't your fault. And why yes, that fact does make me feel better."

He kissed my lips and spoke again, "Bella, I know we have been friends for months, and I like it that we're friends. It's just that I like you more than a friend, much more. I've never felt this way with any girl before. I feel an attraction between us, something I've never felt before. So Bella, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I was speechless, wasn't expecting that. I would have thought he would have said that he wanted to stay friends for now. Should I trust him and say yes? What about my trust issues? Should I say no? What do I do?

"It's ok if you say no. Spare my feelings and tell me the truth. If you don't, that's ok."

Once I heard that last comment from him, I immediately made my decision.

**So do you likey? No likey? And Mark will not rape Bella. I don't want this to be a rape Bella story. So please review and tell me what Bella should say! Is it too rushed? I'm always afraid that I am going to fast. Remember they've been friends for about 3 months now. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh and to let you know, that was Edward's first kiss. He didn't count Lauren because he hates Lauren and it was forced. Bella counted Mark's because deep down inside she enjoyed it A LITTLE. if you don't believe me, go back and read the chapter, it's mentioned in there. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV:

I already knew my answer. I can't believe I am going to say this but –

"Yes Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend."

And before I could say anything else, he swept me up and kissed me passionately. Wow, who would have thought that I would ever have a boyfriend?

(the next morning)

Victoria, Tanya, Alice, and Rosalie were all surrounding me the next day and asked these questions over and over again until they were satisfied with my answers.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"Where did this happen?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Did you guys sleep together yet?"

"Was he jealous when you told him about Mark and the janitor's closet?"

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"Is he a good kisser?!?!"

I giggled at Victoria's repeating question. She can be so impatient sometimes. I finally gave in and told them the absolute truth.

" He told me he likes me a lot and that he has never felt this way towards a girl before, so then he asked me to be his girlfriend. He asked after all of you guys left us in the parking lot. No, we did not sleep together. I would like to, but I am not ready. Yes he was slightly jealous when I told him about Mark. And while he was saying it was his entire fault, I kissed him. And yes Victoria, he's a fucking good kisser!" They all giggled and had a whole new round of questions. I was glad when the bell rang informing first period is going to start. I walked to my class, Edward already sitting his seat. He seemed dazed, but once he noticed I entered the room, he was smiling widely at me.

I sat down in my seat and Edward asked, "So I saw you basically getting tackled by the girls."

"Yes, they asked questions all about how you asked me to be your girlfriend, who kissed who, and if you were a good kisser." Oh crap, did I really just say that last part out loud?

He smirked, "So, am I a good kisser?"

I decided to tease him a little. "Well, it could have been better….."

His smirk disappeared, his eyes darkened, and he leaned in closer, "Well we'll see about that after school." His mouth was so close to mine, if I leaned in a little more then I could……..

"Edward! Bella! Pay attention!" the teacher said. We pulled away and started taking notes.

Then Edward said while he was taking notes, "Yeah, Emmett, Jasper, James, and Laurent all tackled me with questions too. They were unbelievable." I giggled at that, already picturing Emmett being childish and asking most of the questions.

"Edward! Bella! Didn't I just tell you to pay attention! No talking! Or else detention during lunch!" the teacher said.

I muttered, "Wow, somebody is PMSing….." Edward had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, PMSing like a bitch" Edward said quoting Katy Perry. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

And then Edward leaned in and whispered softly in my ear, " I love it when you bite your lip like that." I shivered at his sudden closeness and cool breath tickling my ear.

"Edward! Bella! Detention at lunch!" Damn, the teacher was serious. Great, just my day.

Edward looked at me and said sorry with wide puppy dog eyes. I laughed and forgave him, proceeding along with the rest of class.

At lunch, we all sat down. For the first five minutes, all of us are laughing and then Edward jumped up and said, "Bella! It's lunchtime! We have to go!" Then I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh right! Crap, can't believe I forgot! We have to hurry!" Oh no, I hope the teacher doesn't mind we're late.

Emmett, being himself, said, "Ok you two lovebirds. Don't forget protection!" Edward and I both blushed, while everybody laughed. What is up with everyone and sex?

Edward, still blushing, said, "I uh no, uh Emmett, its not like that. I mean I would like to, well not now, later, oh great uh I mean I'm waiting. Well not that Bella isn't pretty or anything, because she's gorgeous. Well um just later on, I'm not ready uh yet." **(A/N: I just love a blushing stuttering Edward, don't you?)** He kept on stuttering and I finally helped him and said, "We're going to detention. The teacher is pissed with us."

Oh Emmett, when will he learn, I guess never because he said, " Ooooh Eddie, have you been a bad boy? Did the teacher catch you and Bella – "

Edward interrupted and said, "Let's go Bella!" He grabbed my hand and ran to the halls.

"Well that was embarrassing."

I giggled, "It was hilarious. You should have seen your face! You were all stuttering, not knowing what to say."

Edward glared and said, " That was not funny! It was embarrassing! Now they all know I'm a……you know…."

I felt like this was a teasing Edward day, so I said, "You're a what?"

"Bella, you already know this. Don't make me say it out loud!"

I played innocent and said, " I have no idea what you are talking about….."

"I'm a…….virgin…..and now they will tease me now" Edward was blushing scarlet.

"Edward, its nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a virgin too. Don't worry."

" I know, but you know how Emmett is with these kind of topics…….." And then we arrived to the classroom. We opened the door and saw the teacher looking pissed.

"Your late."

"I know, we're sorry about that."

" Ok, both of you sit in these two seats and stay quiet. You both have to think what you have done wrong. This school does not encourage PDA" if only she knew that students fucked in the restrooms and closets. "I will be back in half an hour. Stay, or else you have a Saturday morning detention." And then she left.

"Is she really that stupid to leave us here alone and expect us to be quiet?"

I laughed and we talked and talked. We just talked on and on, talking about nonsense, sense, our friends, family, and more. Then the teacher came in, saying we could leave early because we've been "good" and haven't left. We walked down the abandoned hall in a comfortable silence when suddenly I was pushed up against a locker and my lips were attacked in a passionate kiss. Edward and I kissed for a while, my hands roaming his body, his hands firm on my hips. Then, right when it was getting really heated, we heard a –

"Naughty naughty Bella. I told you that you're a whore. And didn't I tell you to not see Edward?" We broke apart, and Edward looked angry. If only looks could kill.

"Mark, you have no right to call Bella a whore! She is in no way a whore!"

Mark scoffed, replying, "Coming from her fuck-buddy."

I stepped in and said, "Mark, just please leave."

"Make me."

'Mark, please."

Mark smirked, which wasn't a good sign. "I bet I can make you moan those two words if you come with me. If you're a freak, that means you must be a freak in bed. Isn't that right, Edward?" And then, Edward snapped. You could tell he lost his cool. He went up to Mark, and punched him in the face. Edward punched Mark over and over, leaving him with a black eye, a bloody nose, and many bruises.

"Never, and I mean NEVER call. Bella. A. Freak. Got it?" Mark merely nodded, to hurt to talk, and Edward put his hand around my waist. He led us to our next class. And this is how it was suppose to be. My enemy at my feet, my Prince Charming next to me, and my happiness bouncing off the walls. Oh boy, but how I was so wrong, because happy endings only happen in stories. And my life is far from a happy story.

**Ooooooo, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I have an idea of what to write for the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Please give me ideas!! That would be very helpful! I update faster when I get more reviews!! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Bad or good?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 9: Confident**

BPOV:

Edward and I have been in a strong relationship for a while now, and it's going smoothly. We have a lot of the same interests, such as reading, type of music, sports, and more. I would never have expected Edward to know classical music, or for that matter, I would never have expected it from any guy. I had started to get strong feelings for him, and it's scaring me a bit. I have never connected with a person this fast, and now I feel totally comfortable with Edward like we have known each other our whole lives. My life is doing pretty good; Mark hasn't bugged me at all since the incident, I have wonderful friends, and amazing boyfriend, my grades are going up, and I am now sitting in my boyfriend's car driving to a restaurant for a date.

Edward woke me from my thoughts, and said, " Bella, we're here."

I was about to open my door, but Edward had beat me to it, and opened the door. _What a gentleman. _I am still stumped on how he walks around the car and opens my door before I can.

"One day I have to take you to a fancy nice restaurant. You deserve so much. Why won't you let me buy or do things for you?"

" We have been over this at least hundred times. I don't want you to spend on me, I will feel really bad and would want to pay you back. You don't need to spend a lot of money on me."

He sighed, "Bella…sometimes your just too stubborn" and then he smiled, "come on lets go inside." He put his arm around my waist like he usually does, and led us into the small Italian restaurant. I wasn't that fancy, but it wasn't like a fast-food place. It was a simple place to eat, my kind of style.

We went up to the hostess, who was chewing gum annoyingly and twirling her hair in a way that said 'I'm so bored, just get me the hell out of here'. When she finally noticed that we were here, she still looked bored. But right when her eyes landed on Edward, her whole face lit up.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She was staring at Edward the whole time batting her eyelashes, and didn't even glance my way. _Rude much?_

"Yes can I get a table for two?" Edward asked politely, oblivious to her shameless flirting.

"Of course." And she led us to a table for two, while swaying her hips in a supposedly sexy way. Edward pulled out my chair, letting my sit first, and then pulled out his chair and sat down. _Why is he always such a gentlemen and not like other guys? I will ask him later._

The flirtatious girl directed her husky voice to Edward and said, "Your waitress will be here in a minute. Please tell me if you need _anything._" She emphasized the 'anything' part for Edward. She left, still swaying her hips.

I crossed my arms and huffed, I guess you can say I was jealous. I don't even know what he saw in me. He could have flirted back with the blond with huge boobs and long legs, but instead he answered politely to her and kept faithful to me.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Edward asked worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I lied; I never was a good liar.

"Bella, you're horrible at lying, please tell me what's wrong." It's like he could read my mind. I really hoped that wasn't the case, or else I'll be blushing and be dying of embarrassment, for all the thoughts that have went through my mind.

"Well, didn't you notice her flirting with you? I bet she was undressing you in her mind!"

"Oh… So your jealous?" Edward smirked. That little motherfucker. He knew he was testing me, and he was not afraid of my wrath, apparently.

"Well, just a little." Right before Edward was going to speak, the waitress was here.

She eyed Edward seductively, and glared at me. _Damn, what did I ever do to her?_

She bent down a little, giving Edward a full view of her cleavage, and said "_Anything_ I can get you?" _Oh crap, not another one. Keep cool Bella._

I decided to be a bitch and said, "Why yes thank you for asking. I would like a Coke and Portobello mushroom ravioli. Edward, what would you like?" Edward looked at me with a grateful look, and the waitress gave me a death glare. _Hah, what she doesn't know is I'm use to the glares._

"Well I also would like a Coke, and have the Tortellini Ala Fini. Thank you." He handed the menus to the waitress, and that bimbo left frustrated.

When she left, we both burst out laughing.

"See? What did I tell you? All these girls after you…" I whispered the last part.

"Aw, is Bella still jealous? You know, I kind of like the possessive jealous Bella."

Ah hell no. He better not flirt with girls just to get me jealous. "Fine. You think this is so funny? Want me to flirt with Mike or Tyler? You know they'll flirt right back. And who knows, something may lead to the next…" I said the last part jokingly. When I looked at Edward's face, it was obviously something I shouldn't have joked about. His jaw tightened and his eyes darkened.

"No, please don't do that. I'm sorry for making fun of you. Please forgive me?" I, of course, forgave him. I knew once I mentioned Mike or Tyler, he would get upset because he dislikes them…a LOT…and even though Mike still likes Kate, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to flirt and talk to me, I know that for sure.

"And anyways, you have no need to get all jealous. I only have my eyes for one person."

"Oh, and who is this person you are speaking of?" I meant for the question to be a playful question, but I guess Edward took it seriously. He put his hand on my cheek, and whispered, "You." and stared into my eyes lovingly. We just got lost into each other's eyes that we didn't notice the waitress arrive with our food. We broke apart, and the food was settled before us. We could tell the waitress was still a little upset that she didn't get Edward to notice her. We started eating, and I hadn't notice I was starving. Once we finished our food, Edward paid the bill, and we left.

"Edward, I could have chipped in some money. You could have least let me pay the tip."

"No, I will not do such a thing. I should have the honor of treating my fascinating girlfriend for dinner." He opened up my door, and I slid in. He went around the car, and got in, starting the car. All of sudden, I remembered my question I was going to ask him earlier.

"Hey Edward, can I ask you a question? I've been wondering something for a while now."

"Of course, anything." We were on the road, heading to Forks. (we were in Port Angeles)

"Why are you such a gentleman? Don't you get tired or being all polite and you just want to let loose?"

" Oh. I thought you liked it when I was like this…."

"Of course I do! I was just wondering…"

"Well my mother and father raised me to treat people with respect, especially women. They taught me to be a gentleman that has polite manners."

"Hm ok, that makes sense. But you wouldn't mind letting loose a little, right? For me?"

"I would do anything you ask. But may I ask, what are you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing….can you pull over?" I asked calmly. He looked over at me with fear in his eyes. He was probably thinking I was going to leave him. He still pulled over to an empty parking lot.

He turned to me and said, "Bella, its ok if you want to leave now. I don't know if you had a good time or not. I will make it up to you, just tell me how, and I will. I'm sorry – " But I cut him off with my finger settling on his perfect set up lips.

"No Edward, I am not going to leave, it's just that you're too desirable for your own good." And I climbed over to straddle his lap, and kissed him with all my might. After he kissed me in the hall the day the Mark incident happened, he has been giving me only innocent small kisses. I couldn't take it anymore; I just had to get more out of Edward. _Because goddammit, I'm a woman and a woman has needs._ Our tongues explored each other's mouths, deepening the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair, slightly pulling his hair. He had his hands on my waist, not any lower. I needed more, so I released my hands from his hair and lowered his hands to my hips. He kept his hands there, and I wound my hands around his neck. We kept on making out, and then I was brave and decided to do something I usually wouldn't have done, but now I felt like taking a chance. I started grinding my hips into his. At this, he threw his head back and groaned out of pleasure. I took this as a good sign and started running my hands up and down his muscular chest. I then felt…um… all of him. _My god, Edward got a hard-on, because of ME. _ And then he whimpered.

"Please Bella. More." He said. I liked this, me being in charge. I liked being in charge because I felt strong and confident, not submissive and vulnerable. Mark had made me feel weak for years, and now Edward makes me feel sexy and confident. I started giving his neck butterfly kisses all over. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt, and he got the message. He pulled his shirt over his head, and I ran my hands up and down his chest. He was very well toned and defined, having a six-pack and hard chest, but not too muscular or bulky. Just right. I started laying kisses all over his chest, repaying him for all his generosity towards me. He was panting by now, saying my name.

"Bella…we have to stop, or else we'll get too carried away." I pulled away, proud of what kind of effect I had on Edward. Here was the old-fashioned Edward, shirtless, hair messed up, and panting my name. I went back to my seat and put my seat belt on, waiting for him. He put back on his shirt, ran his hand through his bronze locks, and tried to register what had just happened.

He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "You expect me to drive after _that?_"

I just smirked, still proud of what I have done. He still had a bulge in his jeans, and let me tell you, it was not a small bulge, quite the opposite.

"So is that what you meant if I would 'let loose' for you?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, I just wanted to feel what it would be like, and now I wouldn't mind to do that again."

Edward smiled hugely, "I wouldn't mind either, but next time it's your turn. I'll show you what it feels like." I giggled, and then started thinking of what Edward would do. _Hm…_ My cell phone interrupted my thoughts, and I looked at the caller ID. _Victoria._ I answered, wondering why she would be calling on a Friday evening. I would think she was on a date with James.

"Hey Victoria, what's going on?" Edward just started the car, and started heading onto the road again.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Thank god you answered! Something really bad happened to Laurent! You have to come over, we're all here at the hospital. Tanya is weeping her eyes out, she told us that an accident happened, but she won't tell anyone yet. You have to come over right now! I think it's something serious!" Victoria said all in one breath. I immediately panicked, my eyes going wide and I gasped. Oh no, not Laurent!! He's one of my best friends that helped me go through the torturous years of Mark teasing me. Not him! And Tanya! I could only imagine what she's feeling, Laurent in the hospital! I would be worried sick if Edward were in the hospital for an emergency.

"Ok, we'll be there in a while. Edward and I are on our way! Tell Tanya that everything will be alright!"

"Ok Bella. See ya soon!"

"See ya!" And I hung up.

"Bella? What's going on? What happened?" Edward asked.

"We have to drive to the hospital. Now. There has been an accident involving Laurent. Tanya is over there crying her eyes out. She won't tell anyone what happened! Hurry!" Edward drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When we got there, we saw everybody looking nervous and confused. And then my eyes landed on Tanya, looking like a nervous wreck.

Then she managed to say, "All my fault." through her tears.

**A/N: So what do you think? What do you think happened to Laurent? Is there anything that I can change to make the story better? Please give any reviews or suggestions! Thanks! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! This is a really short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV:**

flashback: (the summer from 8th grade going on to 9th grade)

Victoria, Tanya, and I were all together at Victoria's house for a sleepover. Tanya and I were giggling while Victoria was blushing.

"I just don't think he likes me back! I don't take rejection too well…" Victoria said shyly.

"We're going to 9th grade in a couple weeks! Ask him out now before all the other high school girls ask him out! Then he'll be taken!" Tanya said.

"That's my point! He probably likes other girls, not me!"

I cut in and said, "Victoria you're being ridiculous! Of course James likes you back! When you guys hang out tomorrow, ask him then! He's probably too nervous to ask you!"

Victoria defended herself by saying, "But if he says no then it will ruin our friendship!"

Tanya rolled her eyes and said, "Want me to ask him for you? Or ask him if he likes you?"

Victoria looked horrified and said, "No! That will make it worse! Oh crap…"

After that, we talked about anything and everything; gossip, boys, school, and more. Well Tanya and Victoria talked about boys, not me. I was still torn up about Mark.

Tanya said, "Bella why do you still stress about Mark?"

"It's just now we are going to high school and he will tease me even worse than this year! I just hate how whenever we fight, he always wins with a stupid smirk on his stupid face! God I just hate him!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I was just so angry whenever somebody brought up Mark.

Victoria tried to calm me down and said, "Don't worry Bella. Mark is just a jackass. He'll always be one. I bet in high school he might be nicer to you." What I didn't know was what Victoria said was a false prediction.

I sighed and said, "We'll I am just scared that you guys might leave me for Mark and his group. I mean, you're popular and everything, and the only reason I'm not anti-social is because of you two!"

Victoria laughed at my confession and said, "We'll never leave you! Remember, we are best friends for life!"

Tanya added, "Yeah, if we ever break apart, it's when hell freezes over!"

I laughed at my own stupidity, and kept on talking and talking the whole night.

Flashback over

The doctor came in to where we were all sitting, all of us jittery and scared of what happened to Laurent. The doctor held an emotionless face, turning to us to tell us the news that would change the group's friendship. I always hated doctors, well not much hate, but I would hate to ever be one. They have to tell depressing news to most of the patient's families, and have to have a straight face and show no emotion. You can't get close to your patient or show any special care for just them just because they have a worse case than most people.

The doctor came, with still an emotionless face and said, "I am sorry to inform you this, but Laurent just recently died. We tried everything we could, but he is dead. Please call your parents to pick you up or leave yourselves. Laurent's parents are on the way right now, and I think they need time to themselves."

And right then and there, hell froze over.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I will start replying to your reviews if you give more reviews! Should I still continue the story? And if so, what would you like to happen in the story? Thank you to all of those who read and review this story! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I have been very busy with school! I know it's a lame excuse but oh well. I also couldn't figure out what I wanted next to happen, so I hope you like this chapter. This isn't my best chapter, let me tell you that. Oh and thanks to CullenGirl30 because I know this story is kinda boring, but you still review! Thanks to all the other reviewers too.**

** BPOV:**

Edward and I walked up to the school silently. We hadn't said a thing to each other since I got in his car since he picked me up. We walked and walked and walked until we got to our first period class. We were really early, so we just sat in our seats. Our seats were near the window, and I had the seat closest to the window.

I looked out the window and saw it was raining. I love the rain. I love the fresh smell it gives to the world, the feel of water dripping onto my face, the taste it has when a drop falls on my tongue, the sound it makes when the raindrops hit the ground, and the sight it happens to make. Just the sight of the rain falling down to the earth makes me feel complete. When I think of rain, I think that the earth is crying. Crying because of sadness or joy, who knows, but the earth is crying. Right now the earth is crying of sadness because of Laurent. Why did Laurent have to die? Why did he have to leave this world?! Why did he leave Tanya? Why did he leave us all? Why him?? I was getting angrier within the second, not because of Laurent's death, but because Tanya would not tell us what happened that night. I clenched my fists and started glaring daggers at the rain. No! Laurent is not dead! He didn't leave us! He wouldn't leave us! He shouldn't leave us!! He just wouldn't! I can't believe he is dead! No no NO!!

"Bella, please relax. Please talk to me. What is going on through that pretty little head of yours?" Edward asked. I totally forget about my surroundings and looked around. Everybody has already taken his or her seats, and we were watching a movie today.

"Nothing. I'm thinking on nothing! Nothing is wrong! Do you think something is wrong?!" I snapped at him.

I couldn't believe I just did that, but goddammit I was angry! I felt guilty that I was so harsh, but I just couldn't let my disturbing thoughts get out of my head. Once I saw his face, I softened a bit. He looked like somebody had just told him his puppy died. He looked shocked, of course, but hurt too. Hurt that I was not telling the truth and I was being rude. I grew guiltier, but I didn't say anything. We turned towards the television and bored our eyes in the television. I just sat there and zoned out, clearing out my thoughts. Eternity later, the lights turned on and the bell rung. Edward and I silently got up and walked down the hall. We passed by Jessica and Lauren, and I heard a part of their conversation.

"I know! Tanya is such a bitch! She didn't shed a tear this morning. She looked normal, like nothing ever happened! The whole school knows about Laurent and we even told her! But she didn't say anything, she just looked away! I bet she was with him just to get laid!" I stopped in my tracks, and turned slightly. Edward noticed this, and gripped my hand firmly.

Jessica added, "I know, ugh that whore. She's messed up, like a freak. No wonder she hangs out with Bella, they're both freaks!" That's it! Oh hell no was I going to let this go by without any warning! I stalked up towards them and tapped them both on their shoulders. They turned around and once they saw me, they looked at me with disgust. I simply scoffed at them.

"Hey bitches. You both shut up about Tanya! Nobody talks about my friend like that! And you have no right to call Tanya a whore! In fact, you're the whores. SLUTS of the SCHOOL! And you know what? I am not a freak! Neither is Tanya! So BOTH of you have to shut the fuck up!! And keep off of MY _BOYFRIEND_ because he isn't interested! The only girl he wants is me! See?" I went up to Edward and kissed him hard in front of those sluts, and I mean with tongue and everything. I went back up to them and said, "Got it? He's mine! So back off! Go fuck yourselves bitches! And get out of my way!"

I pushed past both of them and ran to the door. I pushed open the door and went outside where it was raining. I tilted my head up to get some rainwater on my face, and then went over to a bench and sat down. I looked at my hands in my lap and started thinking over what just happened. I did it. I finally had my word out there. Isabella Swan is not a freak! And I won this fight, fair and square, and they know it.

Edward caught up with me and sat down next to me and pulled me up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He rested his chin on my forehead while I took in his smell and presence. And I started crying. And when I mean crying, I mean crying hard. I cried for who knows how long, but I fucking cried. I cried for Tanya, Laurent, my friends, my family, and for myself. Once I cleared up I decided I was ready to talk.

"Edward, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just upset. Why did Laurent have to die?! I don't think I can handle it at the funeral! Laurent was my best guy friend, next to James! They were like my brothers because we have been friends since elementary school! They helped me get through the torturous years. I just can't let the fact that he's dead sink in. He isn't dead! He can't be! He wouldn't do this to me! He would stay alive for us..." And I kept on rambling on and on.

Finally, Edward cut me off and said, "Bella, he is dead. I hate telling you this, but I have to. He is dead, and I am upset too. I know I've known him since the beginning of this year, but he's become my friend too. I know this is really hard for you, and I just want to let you know that I will be here for you. You can always tell me anything. You know that, right?" He looked at me with loving eyes. _Loving? Did I say loving? No, we have only been in a relationship for 2 months. He can't have those feeling for me, or can he? But the question is do I have those feelings for him?_

"Yes Edward I know I can tell you anything. I just really want to get back to class now. And one more thing, can you do a favor for me?"

"Of course anything. You name it."

"Can you protect me from Lauren and Jessica? I don't think I'm their favorite person right now."

Edward chuckled and ran his hands through my hair. "Of course. I have to say, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side. You should have seen their faces before you left!"

I laughed with him, and wound my arms around his neck, locking my hands together. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. My eyes closed and I started listening to my instincts. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance, and he won. His tongue reached everywhere in my mouth, like he was searching for something. We kissed for who knows how long, but we had to break apart for air. But that didn't stop his kisses. He kissed along my jaw and started going down my neck. I loved this so much, but I had to let it stop, because we might get caught.

"Edward, we have to stop. We're still at school. We have to go back.." He frowned slightly, but stopped anyway.

It stopped raining, and we both got up. We started heading towards the school and got in. I looked at my watch and saw I had to go to gym. I groaned, knowing I would probably get hurt today by the tennis rackets. Let me tell you, tennis is not my kind of sport. We walked to my locker and I got out my ipod (just in case we are running).

"Hey Bella. Edward." I heard an unwelcome voice. We turned and saw Mark. I looked at him disgusted and annoyed.

"What. Do. You. Want." I said. Damn I'm on a roll today.

He looked down at his feet and stated, " I heard about Laurent. Look I'm very sorry. Once I heard this, I felt terrible for the way I've had treated you and your friends. And now that Laurent is gone, I know that I can never apologize to him. You must understand that I am truly sorry. I would do anything to become friends again. Remember all those times we would hang out and we would say that we would stick together no matter what. Remember we would plan out our future and we would be best friends ever? That we don't care what others think, and it's just us. Remember all those good times? Let's go back to those times. Please. I would do anything. Let's just make a truce. I am tired of this tension that we have between us." He looked up and took my breath away with those dark eyes that I use to love and adore.

"How do I know that you're not using me? Maybe you are using me so it looks like you were affected by Laurent's death also and you can have a sob story?"

"Please believe me. I am being sincere. I will change. I hate that whenever you look at me you look at me with disgust and disapproval. Think about it. I know I have been cruel to you for so many years, but I am going to change. Can't we be friends again? Bella, please. I know you loved me, and I loved you back. It was young love, we were both so young. You and I both know there is a connection between us, don't try to deny it. Please. You have to believe me." He looked at me with those mysterious dark eyes during his speech and I couldn't think of what to say.

Maybe he did change. But why would he change? Or maybe he is lying. But why would he lie? When he mentioned young love, Edward's grip on my hand got firmer. I know when Mark mentioned that he didn't mean a romantic relationship with me, just a friendship. Yes there has always been a connection between Mark and I; I couldn't deny it. But not the same kind of connection Edward and I have. A different one. And the connection between Mark and I … that is why the friendship break-up struck me so hard, and to see his face everyday from that dreadful day just looking at me like I was a nobody. Aw fuck, this sucks. I have no idea what to say. I still have to see Tanya and see how she is holding up. Victoria and James dropped her off at her house from the hospital, and she was bawling her eyes out. She had a major break down, Victoria said. I still have to check up on her. What do I say? There are just too many things going on. Laurent's death. Tanya's strange mood. Mark's apology and truce. The new strong feelings for Edward.

I just have to check off them all one by one, starting with Mark's truce offer.

**So what do you think she should say? Yes or no? Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far! Bad? Good? Oh and please review! I know you guys read this story, now you have to review! I update soooo much faster if I get more reviews. =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Most of you might not be happy with Bella's choice but oh well! Oh and sorry I couldn't update sooner! Something was wrong and I couldn't get this chapter on the story. **

**BPOV:**

"Um… well I can't trust you enough for us to be friends, but we can start slowly. Day by day." I said. What the hell? Why did I say that? I was talking to Mark, the demon who made my life hell for years. But I couldn't help it; he sounded so sincere. As people say, disasters bring out the best in people. Maybe Mark really did change. Well we'll just start out slowly, and then if I trust him enough we can start to be friends.

"However, remember this; you really hurt me. It's going to take a lot for you to gain my trust. Lots of time. If you mess up, then the friendship ends." I said.

"Yeah, and if you hurt her in any way, I will personally go out to find you and beat you up so much that you will be begging for me to stop." Edward said in a threatening voice. I had to say; when he gets all aggressive I find it sexy. Mark agreed to some terms and we all got back to class.

_Lunch Time_

Edward and I walked to our table where we found all our friends. Well, most of them.

I looked at most of my friend's faces, and was disappointed that I didn't find the two I was hoping to find. Laurent and Tanya. My eyes started to water when reality sank in. Laurent was gone. He isn't coming back. He isn't going to come and sit with us for lunch. But what about Tanya? Where did she go? I looked up and saw that nobody was talking or eating. Even Emmett wasn't talking, the person in the group who always causes our laughter.

I got up silently and went to the restroom. When I went in, I was shocked to see the scene before my eyes. Nobody was in here except for Tanya, who had her hands on the edge of the sink; gripping so hard her knuckles were white. Her eyes looked red, probably from crying. She looked down at the sink, and was muttering incoherent words. What shocked me the most was the blood in the sink and the cut on her arm. She turned to look at me with eyes filled with hurt and hate, and her grip on the sink got harder. I swear I thought the sink would crack open in half. I stood there like a deer in headlights, shocked and frozen to the spot. I tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out. Instead I walked to her side and started cleaning up her cut. She didn't say anything, and was stiff like a board. I cleaned up the blood and put a toilet paper around her arm, it was the only thing I could find.

"You should get out of here." Tanya said in a raspy voice. She sounded like she hadn't slept in days.

"And you should go to the nurse. You need something to cover up your cut." I fired back.

"No! I will not go to the nurse! They can't help me! They won't do anything to help! Do you know why? BECAUSE THE DOCTOR COULDN'T SAVE LAURENT!" She yelled the last part so loud I could still hear the echo of her voice bouncing off the walls.

She continued, "I don't need any help. The cut was an…. accident. Nothing about it. Now get out!"

"I will not get out! I have called you over a million times during the weekend and you didn't call back! What the hell happened to Laurent?!" I couldn't believe I was yelling at Tanya like this, but I had to get information. Yeah she was his girlfriend, but I was his best friend! I had a right to know what happened that night!

"You want to know what happened? Ha! Once I tell you, you would regret ever asking me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said to me, like she was a teacher and I was her clueless student.

"Tanya, just take deep breaths. I would believe you no matter what. Just calmly tell me what happened the night that…the…um… the night that the incident happened." I didn't want to say 'the night Laurent died' or she would probably get even angrier.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you won't like it."

"Just tell me."

"Well… I don't know how to start…"

"Starting from the beginning would be helpful." I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, could I?

"Ok ok. Gosh just let me think of how to start." There was a silence, and then she started talking again. "I loved Laurent, he was my life. My soul. My heart. But… there was another guy. I know I'm a horrible person, but I was having an affair. And during one of my… sessions with the other guy, Laurent came over. He was shocked and tears started forming up in his eyes. I came over to him to comfort for him, but he just pushed me away. I remember looking into his eyes, they were so empty, so filled with hurt. I knew what I was doing and risking when I started cheating, but I couldn't help it. I was so drawn into this other guy, that I just couldn't stop. I was addicted. Laurent then stated calmly that he would get out of my life and hoped I was happy. I tried to stop him, trying to explain what was going on. He did, he gave me a chance. I had no idea what to say, so I just looked down and said that I was having an affair, but that I still loved him! Laurent just looked at me with emotionless eyes and just walked away. I tried to run after him, but he was already in his car speeding away. He was going too fast. The scene was happening too fast. He passed the stop sign, but there was another car. Crashing, shattering, screaming was all I heard. The scene was too fast for me to catch everything, and I blacked out. Then minutes later, I woke up to the neighbor's shaking me. I called Victoria and James to pick me up. An ambulance came to pick up Laurent's body and took him to the hospital. Victoria and James came straight away and took me to the hospital that Laurent was at. You know the rest. There! That's what happened! That is why it is my entire fault! I had an affair! Laurent caught us! And he was so angry he didn't see the other car coming and he died! Are you happy?"

By the end, she was trying to hold back her tears. I dropped to my knees. No. No! She's the reason why I lost my best friend! I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I removed my hands from my face and looked at the restroom floor. I just had to know one thing.

"Tanya, who was the other guy? Who were you cheating with?" I just had to know. I wanted to know. I needed to know.

"Mark."

**A/N: Ok so this chapter was going to be very different and it would be all mushy-gushy and they all cry and weep together of Laurent's death and Mark would come and be part of the group. But I figured, I don't like happy endings if there are no twists and turns. So I changed the chapter and I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure how I did on this. Please review! **


End file.
